the_nephilimfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel
Samuel 'was an high-ranking Angel who served God as the chief military commander of the heavenly host, before rebelling and joining Lucifer in the war of heaven. After Lucifers defeat, Samuel who along with Lucifer and his army, was imprisoned in Hell by God since the beginning of time. He is the main antagonist the second novel of the Nephilim series, ''Broken Wings. History Early Life As an angel, Samuel has existed for billions of years. He served God as Heaven's chief Military commander, commanding the soldiers of heaven. When Lucifer rebelled and defied God, Samuel did stand with Lucifer, sharing the same belief he did, believing humans are flawed, weak and useless and that humanity should worship angels as gods. Samuel assisted Lucifer in creating Demons and took part in the War of Heaven, but was ultimately defeated by God, the archangels and the rest of the angels. For his crimes, Samuel was punished and imprisoned into Hell, a realm of eternal suffering. Broken Wings In his time in Hell, more than five billion years of constant torture deep in the dungeons of Hell, Samuel became consumed with revenge. Following the unlocking of Hell's gates, Samuel managed to escape Hell and roam the earth. Now on earth, Samuel proceeded with his plan. Weak from the ceaseless torture he suffered, he rounded up the demons that escaped and got them to do perform soul deals with humans, so he could take their souls to empower so he can regain his strength. Heaven was made aware of this, and God commanded Michael to make Tim find out who's selling human souls. Powers and Abilities Samuel is an angel of heaven, created by God and therefore is extremely powerful. He had a high status in heaven before rebelling, being the chief military commander in heaven hierarchy. Despite this, due to being both physically and emotional affliction and torment in hell for over five billion years, he became very weak on earth and his wings were broken, forcing him to feed on human souls to sustain him. This however did not stop him from easily overpowering humans and Former Angelic abilities 'Superhuman strength: '''As an Angel, Samuel possessed a great level of physical strength. Due to the pain he endured, he was far from his complete strength, and was barely at half-strength. He however showed that despite weak, he could effortlessly overpower and kill humans. His strength was maintained by consuming human souls. '''Superhuman stamina: '''Samuel has no need for food, water, oxygen and sleep. '''Superhuman senses: '''Samuel could hear Tim's wings flapping as he teleported to his location. As such, he possesses sight, hearing, smell, touch and taste to a godlike degree, like other angels. 'Telekinesis: Samuel was able to telekinetically levitate one of the gemstones of heaven to his hand with no effort. He also threw Tim across the room just by looking at him with ease. Telepathy: Samuel possesses the ability to communicate with angels, as he did with Lucifer and even showed the ability to hear the thoughts of a human. Teleportation (Formerly): Samuel did possess the ability to teleport anywhere he wished in the universe. He can no longer do this because his wings are broken, after the extensive non-stop torture he suffered in Hell. Immortality: Samuel does not age and has lived for over ten million years. He is impervious to earthly diseases, toxins and illnesses. Invulnerability: Samuel cannot be killed by conventional means, including bullets, knives, explosions, fire and so on. Invisibility: Samuel is a spiritual being, like all angels, and is naturally imperceptible to the naked eye. Although to make physical contact on the earth, he makes himself seeable. Healing factor: 'Samuel can heal and recover from wounds, but the supernatural level of torture he endured for billions of years was beyond his healing. [[Healing|'Healing]]: Samuel is able to cure others of any disease or sickness, and heal others of any injury and wound. Resurrection: Samuel can bring those who have died back to life. This is only limited to humans. '''Dream manipulation: '''Samuel is able to access the dreams of humans and weaker beings, and take full control of that dream. '''Mind control: '''Samuel can control and manipulate the thought processes of humans, enabling him to control the person's mind, thoughts and subconscious. This most likely applies to other beings that are weaker than him. God abilities